


You're crazy

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Series: She likes the scars [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool x writer, Marvel (Comics), deadpool x reader - Fandom, wade wilson x reader - Fandom, wade wilson/writer
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Deadpool/Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Sex, My First Smut, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, daddy deadpool, deadpool/writer, from the writers perspective, sorry for the grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: I'd hung out with Deadpool a handful of times before. Every time was a little....different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever made on AO3 so be nice. Totally down for constructive criticism though. I just had to get this out of my head. This is the result of way to much tumblr. Sorry, if I have to deal with these visions then so do you. If you like it please give a kudos and/or comment. Thanks so much! -Again. sorry.

 

 

   I had his mask up almost past the bridge of his nose when he grabbed my wrist, twisted it behind my back and held a gun to my lips. The sudden rush of adrenalin is responsible for what came next. Staring into the white eyes of his mask I licked the muzzle of the gun and could swear the eyebrows on the mask rose in surprise. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth slowly. He took that as a green light and pushed the cool metal into my mouth. The smell of gun oil filled my head. Opening my eyes slowly I gave my best "Please daddy?" look. In one fluid motion he pulled the gun out of my mouth and replaced it with his tongue. Kissing me as if he'd been starving. He tasted of beer and something sweet...maybe maple. He nipped at my bottom lip but I pulled away and playfully licked his top lip. Hearing the gun drop I felt a surprisingly gentle pull as his fingers intertwined with my hair. He twisted my head to the side breathing me in and dragging his teeth over my neck until he bit my jugular. My free hand instinctively went to the back of his head. He paused for a second before realizing it was just for leverage and went back to marking my neck.

“You must be crazy if you want a man like me.” He panted.

"You complaining?" I stole his lips for a moment before he chuckled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and let him carry me to the couch where he sat us down with me on his lap.

"I like your lap." I cooed. "It's big and firm." Pushing myself flush up against him I started to slowly rolled my hips back and forth. One of his sizable hands caught my face and pulled my lips to his giving me a sloppy yet passionate kiss. His other hand moved to my hip, gripping it hard enough to bruise, and guiding me along his hardening length.

“Gloves off.” I panted into his open mouth between kisses. “I wanna feel those hands.”

He struggled for a moment but kept kissing me and then his hands were back in the spots they’d left. His grip on my hip shifted to my thigh. My hands moved from his head to his chest, running my fingers over his rock hard pecks.

“I wanna see those muscles." He paused. "Please Wade.” He groaned as I licked at his neck and bit his jaw.

“Fine.” He huffed and took off his shirt. His muscle was tight and his scars decorated them intensly. I slid my fingers over his unreal skin grinding a little harder down on his lap.

“Fuck, never had a girl react like that before, most of the time they just scream.”

“I had a crush on Freddy Krueger. You’re scars don’t bother me, in fact they turn me on.”

“You ARE crazy.”

“You have no idea.” I pulled my shirt off and threw it as I leaned in pressing myself against his bare chest to kiss him some more.

“Nuh uh, I need to feel you.” He unhooked my bra with two fingers and pulled it off of me. A little shocked I smiled at him and pressed my breasts to his skin leaving little kisses on his collar bone and nipping at it gently. He let his head fall back on to the couch breathing a sigh of enjoyment.

“Daddy?” I whimpered, knowing about his rumored daddy kink. Testing the waters. If it was just a rumor then we weren’t that deep where it would ruin much. His head shot up and even though I couldn’t see his eyes, I knew he was into it.

“Yes princess?”

“Help me?” I said as I started to undo my pants. 

 He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up, getting my pants off and pulling me back on top of him. He grinned up at me as he snaked his tongue around my nipple kissing it softly. I couldn’t help the sound that leapt from my throat.

“Does that feel good baby doll?” He focused his hands on massaging my breasts while teasing and sucking on them. My voice was becoming strained, it felt soooo good I thought I might cum right there.

“Yes daddy, please don’t stop.” He mumbled something dirty but his lips never left my chest. One hand made it's way to my ass, the other sliding between my legs and rubbing through my wet panties.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet for me.” I moaned into his ear. “It’s all you’re your fault.”

“Get up.”

“What?”

“I said get up, you don’t wanna make me mad do you?”

“No.”

“Then hurry up so daddy can take his pants off too and you can sit on his cock. You want that right baby girl?”

My knees were weak from his domineering tone. I stood and he pulled my ruined panties down. Feeling somewhat embarrassed I held my hands in front of my parts while he shuffled his pants to the floor. His dick was so long and thick, I genuinely gasped when I saw it. He chuckled.

“Don’t be scared sweet heart; I won’t hurt you, much.”

“Can I have it daddy?”

“Not yet, you're such a naughty girl, move your hands.” He said brushing them away from my parts.

“Look at that sweet little pussy.” He admired it for a moment before leaning closer and pressing a warm wet kiss to it. My mouth dropped and I couldn’t help but stand there and stare down at him. He pushed his tongue to my clit and slid back and forth slowly. Moments later I was a sobbing mess.

“Turn around kitten.” He spun me and I almost lost my balance. He forcefully spread my legs, bent me over so my hands were on the coffee table and buried his face in my snatch. His tongue was like velvet, so warm and wet, I was gonna cum so fast. My breathing became heavy and I grabbed his head and rode his tongue. I was sooo close. “Daddy I’m gon-uhh” He stopped and pulled away and sat down just leaving me there. Letting out a whine I stood up turned around and folded my arms.

“No fair!”

“Hush princess come kiss daddy and taste how good you are.”

My eyes lit up. I crawled onto his lap and kissed him hard. He immediately grabbed my throat and stuffed his tongue in my mouth making sure I tasted myself. I was shaking now. Fuck I haven’t been this turned on in a long time. A moan erupted from me as he reached between my thighs. He caught my lips again and slid his fingers over my dripping pussy pushing one inside me. The second finger followed shortly afterward. Our mouths broke apart yet again and I moaned softly towards the ceiling. He let me pull away still holding me by the throat.

“You’re mine. Ok pretty girl. Mine. Understood?”

I stared at him with big innocent eyes and whimpered. His fingers went deeper and he quickened his pace. My reaction wasn’t my own. I'd lost control. My back arched and I couldn’t keep my eyes open or breathe, all I could feel was his fingers inside me and his grip on my neck. Fuck I was his, and he knew it.

“Open your eyes and answer me, or are you gonna be a bad girl.”

“Yours…” I said in my smallest voice.

“What was that darling?”

“I’m yours daddy. You’re the only one that can have me.”

His features softened letting go of my throat and caressing my face, he slowly pulled me into a soft kiss on the forehead. His fingers were still inside me but moving at a more teasing pace now. I tried to push down on them to get him deeper again but instead he pulled them out and pulled me down onto his lap.

“Slide your little pussy on me, get my cock nice and wet so it doesn’t hurt when I fill you with it.”

“Fuck!” I moaned as I did what I was told. I instinctively grabbed his shoulders and he started to play with my nipples. Pinching them lightly and smiling a wide toothy grin as my mouth fell open and my head fell back, but he had more for me.

“Kiss me” he groaned.

I did, and while his tongue was entertaining me he moved me enough to grab his cock and stroked it a few times before lining himself up and then with his other hand grabbed my throat again.

“Sit on it.”

Staring at him with playful fear in my eyes I moved down and felt his head start to push into me. He slid into me slowly and I loved how he stretched and filled me. He hadn't even bottomed out I was already a mess.

“Daddy it won’t all fit.” I said honestly but in my best whine.

“FUCK! Baby your daddy’s little cock sleeve aren't you he groaned grabbing my thighs. "I’ll make it fit don’t worry princess.” He pulled almost all the way out but not all the way. He began roughly rubbing my clit and mouthing my nipples. I could feel his member twitching inside me. After a minute he pulled his fingers away and stroked his cock with the wetness then slidding in again pushed my hips down as he thrust up until he bottomed out. That was it. I couldn’t do anything but fuck and get fucked, his dick was so big and he was so good that I came in only a couple minutes. He laughed when I could breathe again.

“Oh hunny you’re too easy, I haven’t even started fucking you yet. You’re going to be so swollen and sore tomorrow. I can’t wait to see you try to sit down”

“I can take more!” I pouted.

“We’re going to find out just how much baby.”

After what seemed like hours of being manhandled and taught how to fuck like a good girl my ass was bruised my tits were raw my poor pussy was definitely swollen. It just made me tighter for him, it ached and burned but still felt so good to submit to his every want. Finally my body couldn’t handle anymore.

“D-Daddy! You win!” I screamed as he forced yet another orgasm from me. The combo of being hypersensitive from being so swollen and the wetness stretching and warmth was just letting him pull orgasm after orgasm out of me.

“What?” He said, grinning knowingly.

“You win. I can’t take anymore.” He’d slowed to a soft but deep pace pumping inside me. I couldn’t help but moan with every breath, my eyes were barely open.

“Fuck you’re so hot!” He slurred, his pace becoming more erratic. In one motion he pulled out of me and pushed me backwards off the couch grabbing my hair and holding my face at cock level. With only a couple pumps thick ropes of white cum landed across eye, cheek and lips. I opened my mouth and caught some so took the opportunity to stuff his dick down my throat for a hot minute. When he was done he picked me back up off the floor and sat me onto the couch with him. He kissed me softly and we both sat there panting.

“Seriously though, will you be my daddy?”

“Of course princess, anything you want.”


End file.
